Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-6z-5-5z}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${z}$ terms together: $ {-6z - 5z} - 5$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-11z} - 5$ The simplified expression is $-11z - 5$